Cyano- and carboxyaryl compounds are well-known classes of compounds that can be used as starting materials to make polyester and polyamide polymers, having a variety of uses.
On some occasions, the polyester and polyamide products which provide the more desirable properties, particularly in high temperature applications, are produced from derivatives of aromatic carboxy-terminated compounds wherein some or all of the rings share common atoms with other rings of a polycyclic structure.
It would be of advantage to provide a novel class of cyano- and carboxy compounds having a plurality of rings within the molecular structure and have such derivatives be used to produce polyester and polyamide polymers.